Akon-San's Problem
by YosoSan
Summary: She was just another experiment, just another test subject. Then why, why was it so painful to watch her be trapped in the lab? Akon X OC, possible smut later on. First Fanfic ever, revised and ready for you to read!
1. The New Experiment

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello! I'm revising this story completely, due to the Mary Sue-like OC, and other reasons~**

The cold science lab was eerily quiet, the 'click-clack' of the keyboards the only noticeable sound. Akon sat at a computer, typing out observations, and finalizing paperwork for the week. He stopped for second to pull out his always available cigarettes. The small flame from a lighter illuminated the room. _Inhale._ The nicotine filled stick was a little piece of heaven for Akon, the smoke entering his lungs and pushing their way back out. _Exhale. _

A quiet tapping noise emanated from a clear, shimmering glass cylinder- a consistent noise, gradually getting louder and louder each moment. Akon puffed, and groaned. He walked over to the container- it was covered in a blue sheet. What was this container for? Akon didn't remember seeing this container before. Another drag of his cancer stick, and he mentally prepared himself for the worst. The test subject could be disfigured, mentally unstable, possibly grotesque to the eye. He ripped off the curtain.

Instead of a weirdly-shaped experiment, a petite girl sat in the middle of the container, legs crossed and head bowed down. She looked upward at the sudden ray of light, and flinched. Her green eyes gazed at Akon, her black hair reaching her the bottom of her shoulder blades. On her wrists were leather restraints, which Akon had recognized as spiritual energy restraints. The restraints were also around her ankles. She looked at Akon pleadingly, almost as if she was silently asking him to release her from this prison. Akon faltered, why was this tiny girl in here? Maybe he should release her...

No. There must've been a reason for her to be confined. If she was a test subject, then so be it. He would treat her like one. "Oi, stop making noise. You're annoying me." He knocked the glass with his knuckles. The young girl screamed, and shuffled backwards, hitting her back and head against the glass. She gazed at Akon with pure fear, tears collecting in the corners of her eyes.

Akon pulled back his hand, confused and guilty. He turned his heel and ventured outside to his room, shutting the door to the lab. She was just a test subject, an experiment. Why did he feel so terrible after he had frightened her?


	2. Sakurai Suzume

Akon wasn't able to get any sleep after the incident with the girl in the lab. He had too many questions. Why was she in there? Why was such a small girl being confined? Kurotsuchi-taichou would not approve of all these inquiries. Akon would most likely be turned into a human bomb, if he even dared to ask. Blindly searching with his hands for his pack of cigarettes, with tired eyes and weary muscles he stood, stretching his arms and cracking his knuckles. It was not wise to be late when you are placed in the Twelfth Division.

The beeping of computers and the sloshing of chemicals greeted Akon as he entered the door to the lab that many of the Twelfth Division members knew as an everyday working place. Unlike the common misconception that many of the other divisions had about the lab, it contained no screaming of patients or as Kurotsuchi liked to call them, "test subjects". Akon took his normal stance at the computer, overseeing Rin and Hiyosu as they worked. He tried his best to avoid the shimmering container that he encountered last night. Everyone else paid no heed to it either. _Maybe I just imagined that girl... after all, its been sometime since I went out with Hisagi and the others..._

__ Kurosuchi entered a few hours later, and judging by the look on his face, he had just returned from a meeting. Nemu tailed him, her expressionless face, and straight stature unchanged. Kurotsuchi walked to the middle of the room. "Have we got test subject 21896's blood sample?"

"I have the sample, Kurotsuchi-taichou."

"Excellent. Did anyone test on the newcomer yet?" Akon gulped. Kurotsuchi was talking about the girl in the container. The air was tense and full of confusion- Akon was the only one who knew of the girl's presence in the container. Kurotsuchi clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Useless! All of you, useless! We have a new test subject, and the more we wait, the less fresh she is! Let's start!" Everyone scrambled, grabbing clipboards and other objects, and circled around the container. Rin removed the sheet to reveal the tiny girl. Akon was able to get a better look at her now than last night. She looked like a moving stick. She was skinny, and her muscles were most likely weak from lack of nutrition. Her eyes were full of light and vigor, almost defiant. Her face plain. A tiny scar was under her eye. But the thing that stuck out the most to Akon was her eyes. That fierce gaze was enough to make him shiver.

"Mm. This is an interesting one." Kurotsuchi paced around, inspecting the girl from head to toe. "Her spiritual energy was like a wildfire when we brought her in, but now... it barely even feels like a candle flame. Perhaps this is one of your talents?" Kurotsuchi grinned, his yellow teeth shining in the lab light. "That stare means nothing. You are the test subject, and it would be wise that you do what I say if you want to live longer. Akon! Come here and observe. I'll leave this test subject to you, Hiyosu, and Rin." Kurotsuchi turned, leaving the room, the door slamming. Akon winced. The girl was his responsibility now. Groaning, he turned to the smaller boy on the computer.

"Rin, follow me." Akon waggled his finger, motioning for the boy to follow him. A lollipop protruded from his mouth, the candy clanking against his teeth.

"H-Hai, Akon-san." They boy hurriedly followed, Hiyosu striding to the container. The girl flinched at Hiyosu and Rin, and moved those eyes to Akon. Her expression softened. _Please... _she seemed to be saying. Akon pulled out a cigarette inhaling the fumes. He put his hand onto the glass. The icy surface cooled his hand, and spread to the rest of his body. The girl looked puzzled. Reaching out her hand as well, she hesitated- then touched her hand against the glass as well. Lining up her fingers with Akon, the difference between the sizes between their hands obvious.

"Interesting reaction. I think she's taken a liking to you, Akon." Hiyosu chuckled. Akon felt embarrassed, although, he was very good at hiding his emotions, and refused to blush. Hours were spent observing her. At first she was tense, constantly looking around her for possible threats. After noticing that the researchers were unable to touch her, she stretched and went to sleep, like a wild animal who had lost interest in humans. Akon watched her chest move up and down with her steady breathing.

"Rin, make sure she is fed. Also, take a blood sample, but make sure Hiyosu is with you."

"Hai, Akon-san."

The girl had no name, no family, no records, nothing. Akon blew out smoke. It was troublesome. Kurotsuchi had taken a special interest in her. Once that interest dwindled, she would be killed, or tossed out like trash. Maybe Yamamoto and the other captains would try and turn her into a Shinigami. The options were limited. Akon moved onto his second cigarette. Only time would tell if this girl would be spared- or if her life would end at the hands of his own captain.

"Can she speak?" Captain Rose had come to visit the newcomer, the young girl having caught his interest. Izuru was with him, as was Kensei and Hisagi. They stared at her and she stared right back, her green eyes piercing the men. Akon smirked. This woman didn't know who the hell she was glaring at. These men could easily kill her.

"Oho, she's a wild one, that's for sure."

"Rose-taichou, please step away from the glass. She doesn't like people up in her face."

"Oh? A Twelfth Division member who cares for his test subject? That's a surprise." Akon resisted the urge to angrily yell at the Third Division captain. Yes, he did care that they did not anger the poor girl and cause her to attack them, and possibly get her killed.

"The Girl With No Name", they called her. A girl with the ability to either increase or decrease the strength of her spiritual energy. It caused many people to overlook her. Yamamoto had expressed interest in making her a Shinigami, although Kurotsuchi had opposed.

Akon closed up the lab for the night, turning off all the lights. In the pitch-black darkness, he heard a small scratching noise. He paid no heed to it. Instead, he turned his heel, and walked out, leaving the girl in the darkness.

Alone, she sat. In the cold glass container that had become her prison, she could do nothing but watch as men and women alike came to gawk at her as if she was a wild animal. A red-haired man had pointed and glared at her. A braided-black haired woman gave her a sad gaze, before leaving. A small, fragile looking boy smiled at her, before taking a strange looking item out of its wrapper. But what intrigued her the most was the horned man. He was treated normally, as if his horns bothered no one, while she sat here, in this confinement, a plain looking person, stared at and had needles stuck in her. She had a mundane life, living on the outskirts of Inuzuri. Her boring life, her uneventful days passing endlessly. Her name, what was her name? She was born without one, so the old couple who took care of her called her Suzume. In respect for the people that took care of her she took their surname, Sakurai. The days blurred together, until a strange man came to her district, and knocked her out, taking her to this strange lab. She would not be treated like a dumb, unintelligent animal. Using her nails, she carved her name into the clear glass. Sakurai Suzume. That was her identity. She was not a test subject.

She was Sakurai Suzume.


End file.
